1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure is directed to methods for preparing cannabis (hereinafter referred to as “medical marijuana”) and the resulting product.
2. Related Art
Medical marijuana contains a number of related compounds that are effective for treating or relieving symptoms associated with a number of diseases, ailments, and conditions. These compounds are known as cannabinoids and include tetrahydrocannabinol (THC), cannabidiol (CBD), cannabinol (CBN), and cannabichromene (CBC). Cannabinoids can be used to treat Alzheimer's disease, multiple sclerosis, Parkinson's disease, chronic inflammation, and other conditions.
Traditionally, medical marijuana has been consumed by inhalation of combustion products (i.e. smoking) or by transferring cannabinoids into oils (e.g. cooking, pharmaceutical preparations). These methods are inefficient, as only a small portion of the cannabinoids reach biological receptors within the user's body. Smoking and cooking may present the user with unpleasant tastes or smells. Pharmaceutical preparations of purified THC can produce overwhelming psychoactive effects while missing the beneficial effects of other cannabinoids.